No Time Long Enough to Forget
by CoffeeCup218
Summary: "She has not sent me anything over the years. Nothing. No news of her or not even a friendly letter. She has forgotten our friendship and my heart still struggles to accept that. It would be too painful to go and pretend nothing is amiss." Set a hundred years after the end of Inheritance.
1. A Letter from An Old Friend

**A/N : Hi, this is my first attempt at writing an Inheritance story. I most of you will skip this part, but for those who take time to read the author's note, you are awesome. **

**As I was saying, it is my first Eragon fanfic. I tried to stay as true to the characters and Paolini's writing style as possible. You'll also notice I wrote some ancient language in there and I researched how to write it beforehand (I know that's what annoys me sometimes, when writers use the ancient language, completely changing the writing and stuff.)**

**Enjoy the reading!**

**Disclaimer : I own NOTHING in this story except my own characters. The rest is all Paolini. Lucky bastard.**

* * *

_Saphira._

The blue dragon hummed.

_Little one.  
_

They stood in front of their house, at the top of the hill that dominated the entire city. Under the light of the dawn, already the sky was streaked with purples and oranges and green and mighty roars filled the silence.

_It has almost been a hundred years since we defeated Galbatorix, _declared Eragon._  
_

_Yes.  
_

Saphira nuzzled Eragon with the tip of her nose.

_Don't be so gloom, little one. I, for one, do not appreciate to wake up to such pessimistic thoughts.  
_

He looked into her great sapphire eye.

_I'm sorry, Saphira  
_

Her reply was cut off when they both he recognized the soundless walk of Narí as he approached them from behind.

"Brightscales, Shur'tugal."

Eragon sighed, but turned obligingly to greet the elf. Saphira merely turned her elongated neck and blinked.

"Good morning, Narí. How do you fare?"

"I am well, as always." The slim elf waited a few more seconds before speaking again. "A letter from the mainland arrived with yesterday's boat."

"Ah. It must be from Ellesméra, then. What news did Lord Däthedr send us? Good ones, I hope."

"I do not know. The letter was addressed to you personally. "

"I see. Thank you then, Narí. "

Eragon took the letter and Narí shortly took his leave. The rider returned to his dragon's side.  
_  
What do you think is so important that the elves don't want the other Riders to find out?_

Little one, we won't truly know until you open it, now, will we? Go ahead. I am curious too.

He chuckled lightly. Saphira really was the reasonable one in their partnership.  
_  
Of course I am._ She punctuated her words by blowing playfully a puff of smoke that quickly surrounded Eragon.

He coughed a little and pretended to glare at her but his face soon broke down into a lopsided quickly sobered up as he focused his attention of the small roll piece of paper in his hands, he broke the seal and took the unrolled the scroll.

_Kvetha, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular,  
The time of the Agaetí Blödhren is upon us once again. As symbols of the bond between dragons and us, you and the other Riders would do us great honour to attend to the celebration._

_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal,  
Arya Dröttning_

He barely had time to react to her words when a purple dragon suddenly landed beside Saphira. He preened a little, showing off, before mischievously biting the larger dragon's tail. Saphira growled lowly, warning him to back off. Their respective Riders both observed the interaction, and while the older one found it amusing, the other was simply mortified.

"Ebrithil! I've been trying to reason with him, but he won't listen!"

Hudraer had been trying to gain the blue female's attention for quite a while now, and while Saphira found it annoying, to Eragon, he provided daily  
entertainment.

The elder Rider chuckled.

"Vanyalí. How good to see you. But if I remember correctly, you've long finished your training. You needn't call me Ebrithil anymore. "

"You'll always be Ebrithil to me,"Vanyalí said.

"Will you promise to at least try, then?"

She sent him the luminous smile that had made countless of other Riders fall for her.

"I will Mas- I mean Eragon-elda." She took a deep breath. "I came to ask you if I could return to Alagaësia for a few months."

Eragon frowned at little. She was a fully trained Rider now, and a very powerful one at that, but he still had some reservations about sending her alone. He could not help the protective streak that surfaced occasionally when he was dealing with his students.

"I know you are concerned with my well-being, and I thank you for caring, but I am more than capable of taking care of myself and I always have Hudraer to help me. I am going to travel straight to Ellesméra. My sister is with child and her pregnancy is a difficult one. I want to stay by her side in case anything goes wrong"

"I believe there are quite capable healers in every elven city to help your sister if need arises."

"She would prefer it be family who attends to her."

Eragon considered her request a moment longer.

"You are free to go on one condition. You scry me before entering Du Weldenvarden," he said sternly.

"Oh yes, of course, Ebrithil! Have you not asked, I would have done it the same!"

Before she started running eagerly to her dragon, he called her.

"Vanyalí? When are you planning to leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. We want to reach the port of Teirm before nightfall."

"Wise decision. Very well, then. Can you come by this afternoon? I would like you to deliver something before joining your sister. I have a letter addressed to  
Queen Arya. Does that agree with you?"

"It is not a problem Master Eragon."

"Now go, you have much to do before leaving. As for when you'll come back, I'll send you a letter with another Rider when the time of the Agaetí Blödhren will come."

The elf bowed and left.

* * *

_Saphira. Are you staying here? I am going inside to write my reply to Arya./I am enjoying the sun on my scales. Let the others admire me a bit more. But be quick. I am itching to go flying afterwards.  
_  
The idea of flying with his partner alleviated his heart and he ran back to his house. As soon as he sat down though, all the sadness he was feeling that morning returned. He read the letter Arya had written once again, his heart feeling constricted. It was the first letter he's received from her in the last fifty years. Never had she tried contacting him in any way. Many boats came and went by their port, for they made a lot of commercial exchanges with the mainland and an occasional delivery would come, often from elven boats, carrying news sent by elven lords, but never from her. He was only informed of her well being from the travels of his elder Riders, who often travelled back and forth as his emissaries and to ensure that all the races lived in peace.

In all the years apart, his love for her had never gone away. His passion still burned bright and with every day that passed, it was more painful for him to remember her. At night, when the valley was silent, he often sat on his bed, contemplating the fairth he had made of her shortly after his arrival. It was the same picture he had made of her before leaving, when he first met Fírnen.  
_  
Eragon._

Through their bond, he felt a wave of unfaltering tenderness and comfort from her.  
_  
Yes, I know. I'm coming Saphira._

As he wrote back to her, he kept it short and curt, appropriate for their respective statuses, but many times, he had restrained himself from writing her everything he had in mind. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach when he saw the final result. It was exactly what he knew it had to be and a far cry from he had wanted it to be. His reply was just as polite and un-personal as hers. Had their friendship already reached that point now? Had she already forgotten the companionship they had shared so many years ago?

With regret of not being able to say more to her, he sealed to scroll and put it in his drawer. His heart heavy, he set back to where Saphira was laying.  
_  
Shall we, partner-of-my-heart-and-mind?_

She let out a mental roar and Eragon smiled. There was nothing else that could make his days brighter than to fly with Saphira.

And the pair rose up to the sun.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Chapters 2 and 3 are already written, so if you like it, be sure to tell me and I'll take it as a sign a should post the other chapters.**

**As always, reviews make my day :)**


	2. A Council Meeting and Some Good Advice

**Hi guys! It was a nice surprise to see that a lot of you left reviews :) It's always nice to get some feedback. I know some of you were concerned about how I would portray the characters (mainly Eragon and Arya), but I reassure you, I will try my best to do them justice. **

**To the person who commented on the fact that Angela's prediction was that he was never going to return to Alagaësia, I don't believe that it was as absolute as she made it seem. However, I am not about to start explaining my theories, so let's say that for the sake of this story, we ignore that little (not so little) detail. **

**As always, I own nothing, except for Vanyalí and Hudraer and other riders you'll get to know a little in this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously  
_

_"A letter from the mainland arrived with yesterday's boat."_

_Kvetha, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular,  
The time of the Agaetí Blödhren is upon us once again. As symbols of the bond between dragons and us, you and the other Riders would do us great honour to attend to the celebration._

_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal,  
Arya Dröttning_

_"Vanyalí. How good to see you."  
__"I came to ask you if I could return to Alagaësia for a few months."  
__Had their friendship already reached that point now? Had she already forgotten the companionship they had shared so many years ago?  
___Shall we, partner-of-my-heart-and-mind?  
___And the pair rose up to the sun._

* * *

Later that day, Vanyalí came by Eragon's office before they headed out together to the council meeting Eragon had called to discuss the issue of the Agaetí Blödhren.

The two of them got along very well, as they had similar personalities. After she had finished her training 5 years ago, they would often be seen together, laughing and jesting. Eragon was glad to have found such good company in her, but he wasn't blind to the rumours about the two of them. He, however, paid no mind to them. He knew from experience that the best way to quell those was to ignore them.

When he entered the council hall, he first saw Murtagh and Thorn and smiled to them. Standing next to them were Blödhgarm and the other elder Riders. Svarvok, the first Urgal Rider was sitting patiently, his red dragon, Valgorv laying down alertly beside him. The others elves that had first accompanied him to the island were scattered all around the room, in deep conversations with each other.

Eragon sat on his seat and waited for everybody to find their chairs around the wide oak table. When everyone quieted, he drummed impatiently his finger on the hilt of his sword, Brisingr.

"Where are Ismira and Hrothgar?"

Svarvok chuckled in his deep guttural voice.

"Late again I presume. But when aren't they?"

Eragon rolled his eyes. He mentally reached out to Saphira.

_You'd think that after more than half a century, they'd learn some semblance of punctuality._

For some reason, Saphira found his remark impossibly funny and emitted a choked growl Eragon had learned was the dragon's way to laugh.

At the same moment, the doors flew open and two pairs of dragon and Rider hurried into the room. Eragon stared at the tallest figure, eyebrows raised, but he made no comment.

"Aiedail and Ismira, Mor'ranr and Hrothgar. It is most kind of you to join us." Eragon crossed his arms over his chest as the rest of the council smiled."Didn't precisely say that this meeting was of the utmost importance?" he said, looking directly into the woman's eyes.

To her defence, Ismira's gaze never wavered and her voice was steady when she replied.

"Yes Sir, you did."

"And what did I say last time about punctuality?"

This time, it was the dwarf that grumbled the reply.

"That you would exclude us from the council and relegate us to kitchen duties."

"Ah so you do remember. Can you give me a good reason not to do exactly that?"

Ismira, a glint in her eyes, said "Oh Uncle, you know you love us and need us too much to act on your threat."

Eragon rolled his eyes once again. She was after all, his cousin's daughter and although he threatened her weekly for her lateness, she always knew he could never bring himself to act on any of his threats. During her first years of life, he had scryed with Roran weekly and always made time to have a few words with her. When Aiedail hatched for her, he was thrilled that she would come join him and their relationship developed even more when he and Saphira became the pair's teacher. He shook his head as he remembered fondly the time spent training her and Hrothgar and their incapability to be on time. Now, she was a fully-trained rider and his most trusted emissary in Surda and the Broddring Kingdom.

"No matter. Queen Arya has sent us a message, conveying us all to the Blood-Oath Celebration that is going to take place in a few months. Of course, not all of us will be able to go. There are hatchlings that are yet too young to travel such lengthy distance and the eggs and Eldunarí to protect. He turned to the 10 elves that were present. "Of course, I expect you desire to go? It is a very important event amongst your people, more so than for the other races. I can let the elf riders go. You can choose to take a boat, or ask bonded pairs to travel with you. It is your choice. An elven boat will leave the port in two days. It would take you about a month to reach Ellesméra."

"Are only the elf Riders allowed to go, Eragon? It almost seems unrepresentative of our Order," said Tristan, a copper-headed human rider.

"No. You are right. That is why I wanted to talk to you all." He motioned towards the Urgal sitting to his left. "Svarvok, Valgorv. You are our first Urgal Rider and bonded dragon and the most experienced when dealing with other races. If you agree, I would like you to attend the ceremony."

The massive Rider considered the proposition.

"To my understanding, it has always been a celebration of elves and dragons. Would it be well seen if I were to attend?"

"Your concerns are very valid. My reply to Queen Arya mentions my wish to send Riders of all races and the invitation she sent extends to all members of our Order. If you are not treated as well as you should be, I will personally deal with the repercussions."

Svarvok nodded respectfully. "Very well then, it would please me to attend to the celebration."Valgorv blinked once to give his approval.

Eragon stood to face his half-brother, who only recently had returned to the Rider's home and settled a little further into the island.

"Thorn, Murtagh, I believe I am right to assume the last thing you want is to return to Alagaësia?"

Thorn spoke for his Rider.

_We will do it if it is necessary, but we would prefer not to. Our wounds are still sore and I trust you have capable Riders that will do a better job._

Eragon mentally agreed. He much preferred them staying behind to protect the island in case of attacks. It was highly improbable, but pirates had grown more and more confident and although fighting them would be easy enough, accidents always happened. The last thing he wanted was for a student to get injured.

Ismira knew what was coming. Her predictions were confirmed when her uncle called to her.

"You know what I require from you. You've already been to Du Weldenvarden and you are Roran Stronghammer's daughter. The elves have not forgotten that. You will be well received. Not to mention, they love Aiedail. I think she reminds them a little of Glaedr."

_Of course they love me. How could it be otherwise? I am named after the Morning Star and like the Morning Star, I shine._

Suddenly the dwarf that had entered the room at the same time as Eragon's niece stood.

"What about me, Master? What have you called me here for?"

Eragon saw Mor'ranr, his brown dragon nudge him a little and guessed that he was telling him to settle down.

"It seems, Hrothgar, patience is something you still haven't mastered. Sit down, I was not finished yet. As I was going to say, you will also accompany the group to the Agaetí Blödhren. Soon after, an elven ship will depart from the forest to make its journey to our island. I want you and Mor'ranr and Ismira and Aiedail to travel with them. They will be transporting important merchandise I'd hate to lose to the pirates. Vanyalí, after you tend to your sister, you can stay a bit longer, but not too much. When you return, I will have a mission for you."

He looked around the table.

"Is everything clear?"

Dragons, elves and Riders alike nodded at once. They all stood to leave and but before Eragon could do the same, Blödhgarm approached him.

"Shadeslayer. Will you go too?"

The rider casted his eyes down and his reply was barely audible.

"Even if I wanted too, I do not think I could."

Blödhgarm just stood there, waiting for him to open up.

"She has not sent me anything over the years. Nothing. No news of her or not even a friendly letter. She has forgotten our friendship and my heart still struggles to accept that. It would be too painful to go and pretend nothing is amiss."  
The furred-elf sighed.

**"Then the question you need to ask yourself is : what will you to regret the most? Having gone and put your heart on the line in the chance that maybe she hasn'****t forgotten you like you said, or having stayed and never finding out the truth.**

* * *

**And there it is, folks! I know some of you want to see some Eragon and Arya, and I swear it is going to happen soon, but I think that for now, it is the right thing to do to really establish who Eragon has become over the hundred years that have passed and the relationships he's developed over time. **

**Reviews are welcomed with a warm hug :)**


	3. Even Elves Make Mistakes

**A/N Hi guys! First of all, I am so sorry about what happened yesterday!Thank you to the kind guests that left a review to tell me! Second of all, I also apologize for not updating sooner. I had a crazy couple of weeks, but I promise to update regularly from now on. I'll probably manage one chapter a week. **

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Queen Arya has sent us a message, conveying us all to the Blood-Oath Celebration that is going to take place in a few months. Of course, not all of us will be able to go._

_My reply to Queen Arya mentions my wish to send Riders of all races and the invitation she sent extends to all members of our Order._

_"Shadeslayer. Will you go too?"  
_

_She has forgotten our friendship and my heart still struggles to accept that. It would be too painful to go and pretend nothing is amiss."  
_

_"Then the question you need to ask yourself is : what will you to regret the most? _

* * *

Ellesméra was buzzing. Already, elves from all the cities were converging towards the capital to celebrate the Agaetí Blödhren, Arya noticed. Many of her brethren had perished during the Great War and although their numbers were still diminished, it was the biggest she had seen since the time she was born.

_Fírnen, it is almost time for me to greet our new visitors. It would not be well seen to be late.  
_

The green dragon groaned.

_We've barely had any time to fly. Very well, I will land soon. Let me just try another trick.  
_

She barely had time to tighten her the clasp of the loops that held her feet when Fírnen let himself fall backwards, spinning around himself at incredible speed. Arya started hitting frantically his neck as the ground edged closer dangerously fast. Right before crashing, he extended majestically his wings and landed with a big _thud_.

_Never do that again! Not without telling me first! I think I felt my heart stop for a minute!  
_

_Don't exaggerate. It was fun._

Fírnen pushed her gently with his snout.

_Now go or you'll be late. Meanwhile, I think I will take some time to go hunting.  
_

Arya ran her hand on the rough scales of his cheek with a soft smile._  
_

_Thank you.  
_

As she ran back to Tialdarí Hall, she sobered up. Except for the partner- of-her-heart-and-mind, nothing gave her much joy these days. Her life had been ruled by duty and she had accepted the position of queen by sense of duty as well. At the time, she had been in the opinion that it was her duty to continue her mother, Queen Islanzadí's work and to honour her sacrifices. It had seemed like the right choice...at the time.

Everyday, now, she regretted her decision. She had not seen the edge of the Du Weldenvarden for a hundred years and she longed to travel and explore the land now that it was free from Galbatorix's menace. Instead, she sat everyday on her wooden throne, at the exact same place her mother once sat, wondering if she had felt the same coldness she felt now at the idea of spending the rest of her life in the same place.

Arya sighed. Her mother had lived to rule. She was suited to do it and possessed a natural gracefulness while doing it. That was not her case. The people adored, but even so, she was unhappy. What she regretted the most was not having recognized her happiness when she still had it.

She crossed path with Lord Däthedr on her way to Tialdarí Hall. He put his fingers to his lip in the traditional elven greeting.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Dröttning."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Däthedr-vodhr," she replied in kind.

"A Dragon and his Rider has just arrived, my Queen. They say they carry an urgent message for you. They are waiting for you inside."

Arya's heart skipped a beat. A reply? So soon after she had sent her own? She had not expected it for another week at least.

"Thank you. I will be sure to greet them most rapidly."

She went to her quarters to retrieve her golden band and get a change of clothes. What she wore to ride with Fírnen was comfortable, but was not elegant enough for her status.

Upon entering the large council room, the first thing she saw was the majestic purple dragon that took up almost half of the space. A raven-haired elf stood as straight as pole beside him. They seemed to be in deep conversation. She cleared her throat to announce herself. It startled the rider and she turned promptly to face Arya.

The rider twisted her hand on her chest and spoke the traditional words. The queen gestured to her to indicate that the optional line was not necessary.

"What is your name, Shur'tugal?"she asked.

"I am Vanyalí, Rider of Hudraer. We were sent with a scroll intended to you by our leader himself, Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of Saphira."

Vanyalí handed her the scroll. With hands steadier than she expected, she took is and put it on the table beside her.

"I thank you, Vanyalí and Hudraer, for personally delivering it to me. I take it you will stay here until the Agaetí Blödhren?"

"I would like to, my Queen, if it is not too inconvenient. I have plans to visit my family here in Ellesméra."

At the mention of her family, the elf smiled and Arya noticed she was still quite young, perhaps not even half a century old yet. A slight hint of innocence could still be seen in her enchanting purple irises which made her even prettier. She had to admit that even amongst her kind, she would be considered better looking than average. It was however the mix of confidence and enthusiasm she displayed that charmed everyone.

"I am glad you will be able to stay here. If you will please follow me, I will escort you to your rooms."

Vanyalí's eyes widened comically.

"There is really no need, Dröttning! If you would simply tell me where to go, I am sure Hudraer and I will be able to find them by ourselves."

"It will not be said that I sent a Shur'tugal and his dragon to wander in our city in search of their house, "Arya declared, mildly put off at the mere idea of it.

"Then we both thank you for the great honour you bestow upon us to be our guide," the younger elf apologized.

Arya proceeded to show them the gardens of Tialdarí Hall and had the satisfaction of seeing the wonder in her companion's face. She explained them that unfortunately, they could not welcome any dragons here for an extended period of time in fear of destroying the beautiful flowers that blossomed under the cool shade of the afternoon.

They made their way deeper into the forest, where the tree grew denser and the houses were sparser. A heavy silence had settled between both raven-haired elves and it was finally Arya who broke it.

"You are quite young," she noticed.

The comment amused the rider greatly.

"Yes and a great deal older than Eragon-elda during the war."

Arya agreed.

"What I mean is..." she chose carefully her next words. "What I mean is you've haven't left our forests long ago."

"20 years now," she whispered to herself. It was barely loud enough for Arya's keen ears to pick it up.

"Do you miss it?"

"At first, yes. But one day, when I was homesick and sad, my master gave me a fairth he had made of the forest I'd the Du Weldenvarden and after that, every time I would miss my home, I would look at the fairth and immediately feel better," she finished. "Besides, our training is very demanding and when we are not studying, we are completely exhausted, "she added after a moment.

Arya didn't say anything until they reached the tree house on the outskirts of the city.

"I hope you will be comfortable enough."

She promptly turned away.

With trembling hands, she started reading the letter Vanyalí hand handed to her earlier.

_Arya Dröttning,_

_We thank you for the offer and the invitation, however you understand that only a small part will be able to attend. Some of us are bound by our duties here. The students are still young and the eggs have to be protected to all costs. I do believe it would be wise to have all the races of Alagaësia represented. It is in that mindset that I send you a group of Riders who are very capable of handling your subtle politics. I trust they will be well met.  
I, however, do not think I will be able to come, for I too have my share of responsibilities I cannot push aside easily_

_Your friend,  
Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of Saphira Bartskular and Leader of the Dragon Riders._

She delicately put down the scroll she was reading. She felt horrible. In only two words, Eragon had reminded her everything she had spent the past years burying down in the deep recesses of her mind. Travelling together, battling together, the companionship that had grown between them in such a short time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking.

"Come in," she acknowledged wearily.

"Queen Arya?"she heard the cautious voice of Däthedr say.

"Däthedr-vodhr, is something wrong?" She groaned internally at the thought of handling more politics.

"Everything is fine, do not worry, your Majesty. I was simply concerned about you. There seems to be something troubling you."  
Arya visibly stiffened.

"Nothing that will hinder my ability to carry on my duties."

The elf lord hesitated for a few second.

"I know." In a more familiar tone, he continued. "I was your friend long before you were my Queen, and it is as a friend that I expressed my concern." He let her process that in then quietly said " Your are unhappy."

"What if I am? There is nothing to be done. I cannot neglect my duties for the sake of my own selfishness."

"What would be selfish would be to stay in your position. Our people love you, and rightfully so, but they deserve more than a ruler who doesn't want to be. We needed you after the war, but you've done more than your share for Alagaësia."

Arya's green eyes sparkled with anger.

"And what do you suggest? That I abdicate? After my family's been ruling for such a long? It would tarnish not only my honour but theirs as well."

"Nobody will see it like that. You have to believe that what I say is true."

Her shoulders slumped.

"I have much to think about.

* * *

**Yes! You got to see your first glimpse of Arya! **

**Yay or Nay?**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I'll love you for all eternity if you do!**

**Coffee Cup**


	4. Wise Choices, Hard Decisions

**A/N I thought I was going to be less occupied, turns out I was royally mistaking. But, here's chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh! I've been meaning to mention this for weeks, but I always forget! I am not Beta'd so if any of you see mistakes, I assumed the responsability and feel free to tell me. I'll correct them as soon as possible.**

**Also, how are you liking my new characters? Tell me on PM or review, it would be lovely.**

**I feel like I'm boring you so let's just get the usual _this is not mine, except the OC, and credit goes to CP_, out of the way, so you can enjoy the reading!**

* * *

_Previously_

_Ellesméra was buzzing. Already, elves from all the cities were converging towards the capital to celebrate the Agaetí Blödhren, Arya noticed._

__Fírnen, it is almost time for me to greet our new visitors. It would not be well seen to be late.__

_"A Dragon and his Rider has just arrived, my Queen. They say they carry an urgent message for you. They are waiting for you inside."_

_"What is your name, Shur'tugal?"she asked.  
"I am Vanyalí, Rider of Hudraer. We were sent with a scroll intended to you by our leader himself, Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of Saphira."  
_

_"I was your friend long before you were my Queen, and it is as a friend that I expressed my concern." He let her process that in then quietly said " Your are unhappy."  
_

_"And what do you suggest? That I abdicate? After my family's been ruling for such a long? It would tarnish not only my honour but theirs as well."  
_

* * *

In the early morning, Eragon was meditating on a small stump that reminded him the one he had spent so much time sitting on while training with Oromis. His mind opened, he could perceive every single living thing on the island, thing that he could not do a long time ago. He immediately noticed the two bright lights of energy flying towards him. He retreated back into his own body just as a smallish white dragon landed softly beside him.

Without opening his eyes, he wished good morning to his visitors.

"Good, morning to you too, Ebrithil," she wished him back, colour rising up on her honey-coloured cheeks.  
_  
Yes, good morning indeed_, Nuanen, the white dragoness said.

Eragon smiled gently at her. The young elf was a good and dedicated student, albeit a bit shy.  
_  
Not to mention she blushes every time you talk to her._

Saphira,

he admonished her, but conceded that she was saying was true. His student had unfortunately taken a liking to him and at barely over 18, she wasn't as good as the other elves at hiding her emotions.

Kindly, he asked, "What brings you here at such an early hour on your of the day?"

With more confidence she possessed, she explained to him that although the Island had become like a home to her, she missed her family and she had always wanted to attend the Agaetí Blödhren.

"If I understand correctly, you are asking me to let you go with the other group?"

She nodded.

"Wyrda, the journey is long and I do not think you are ready yet."

Before she could plead more, he motioned for her to stay quiet.

"I, however, understand that you are our only elf student at the moment and I can not impose the same orders on you as on the others."

Eragon seemed to carefully assess the situation.

"The journey is a tiring one, and you elders will ride as fast as they can. Nuanen will not be able to keep up, even if she is Saphira's apprentice and one of the rare dragons I've seen with as much affinity with the air as Saphira herself."

The slender white dragon puffed up her chest at the compliment.  
_  
Thank you, Ebrithil, _her heard her melodious voice say.

With a curt nod, Eragon told them that he needed time to think and carefully consider her request. The pair bowed to their master respectfully before taking off again.

_What do you think Saphira_, Eragon said as they were flying over the island.  
_  
I think Nuanen is an excellent flyer and she'll be able to keep up with the others._ She knew that wasn't what he was asking.  
_  
That's not what I -_

We should go with them,

she said with the certitude only a dragon could possess.

Neither of them said anything more for the rest of the flight.  
Back to their house, Eragon dared speak up again.  
_  
You miss Fírnen. _It wasn't a question and the blue dragon didn't reply. He continued._ I've been selfish. I've only considered my own problems and not thought twice about your wishes. I'm sorry Saphira. I have never let my fears stray me from right choices and I do not want to start now.  
_  
They were standing face to face staring into each other's eyes. Or eye for Eragon.  
_  
You have become wiser, Little One.  
_  
To alleviate the mood, he said, _Well, I guess there has to be advantages to living so long.  
_  
Amused, Saphira showed him the memory of himself and a wild blue hatchling rolling in the grass and having fun until the little dragon bit him hard.  
_  
Okay, _he conceded, _I still have a long way to go.  
_  
They became serious again.  
_  
We are going back.  
__  
Finally_, she said.

* * *

His students, Wyrda and Nuanen, were thrilled when the learned that they would be able to go, accompanied by their masters. The rest of the day passed rapidly; both were trying to frantically prepare in one day all the travel supplies that the others had had weeks to gather. Nonetheless, they were ready as the same time as the others.

Eragon mentally casted his voice into his fellow Rider's minds and said,

Ready?

He and Saphira took off first and the rest soon followed. The remaining Riders stared into the sky until the hues of brown, white, blue, red and gold disappeared from their view.

* * *

**I know, this is a short one, but chapter 5 is a lot longer, I promise!**

**And don't forget to review, even if you already have for other chapters! It's always good to get some feedback!**

**Coffee cup**


	5. A Journey Of Camaraderie

**Hello! I know, I know, I have absolutely NO excuse for not updating sooner. Well actually I do. I was right in the middle of my en of the term exams and anyway, I studied a lot and didn't have time to write. And then I finished this chapter and the next one but I got caught up in all the Christmas preparations and then New Year and then I just got lazy. **

**BUT HERE IT IS! I finally got my head out of my ass and decided to stop procastinating. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the (I hope) long awaited chapter 5!**

* * *

The journey was a long one. The nearest port, Teirm, was at about a day's distance on dragon back, so they flew the whole day without even stopping to eat. They couldn't risk flying at night over the sea, when exhaustion would be at its peak and with land nowhere in sight.

Since Teirm had become a city-state, they had made sure to build houses for all the Riders that would eventually come, but they soon understood that it was very long and arduous a task. The houses needed to be big enough and solid enough to welcome a dragon ; it had taken them 3 years to build the only two they had.

That was the problem. Eragon usually sent a duo of Riders to deal with the leaders of Alagaësia, so two houses was a perfect number. This time, however, they were travelling in a group of five. He didn't want to put Lord Hunter in an embarrassing situation.

They all agreed to avoid cities as much as possible. They knew it was impossible to avoid being seen; after all, five dragons travelling together was not an everyday sight, but they hoped that their respect for the Rider's order would discourage Alagaësian from seeking them out.

Eragon knew that if the news of his return reached the ears of all the rulers of Alagaësia, he would have an incredibly hard time escaping from all political visits protocol required. If sleeping once again on the ground was the price to pay avoid all the hassle, he was more than willing to be a little uncomfortable.

That night, they all shared a little bit of bread and dried fruits they had brought with them. Eragon revealed in doing so. It had been a long time since he hadn't sit down and simply enjoyed the presence of his comrades. They all had been students of his and he felt a surge of pride seeing what great Riders they had become.

The conversations were light and comfortable. Trading various embarrassing stories, they each took turns being subject of innumerable mockeries. Eragon laughed along until his niece started telling some of his stories she had heard from her father, Roran.

The only one keeping mostly quiet was Wyrda. Nuanen, her white bonded dragon took part of the pleasantries and laughed along, but her elf partner didn't mix as well. The Lead Rider wasn't surprised. He knew she was a rather shy one and even himself, after three years of teaching her, had only been able to draw out s casual conversation from her recently. He caught her glancing at him every so often and every time he turned around to face her, she would avert her gaze and the tip of her pointed ears would redden. If the other Rider caught on to that, they didn't comment on it, and Eragon was very grateful for that.

They slept very little that night and, in the morning, when they took off again, the only visible trace of their (passages), the claw marks on the ground.

* * *

They adopted a less stressing flight routine than they normally would, to accommodate Nuanen. They didn't spend more than 10 hours flying a day, but their pace wasn't for leisure. Even though they didn't waste more time than necessary, it still took them five days longer than they had anticipated.

As the tree line of the Du Weldenvarden started to appear, Eragon became more nervous and quieter during night talks. He couldn't help himself. How do you approach someone you haven't seen or talked to in a century?

Saphira did her best to reassure him, and although he told her countless of time he was doing better, the only person he was fooling was himself.

The night before reaching the edge of the forest, he couldn't sleep. With a groan, he stood up, silently disappearing into the trees.  
_  
Little One, where are you going?_  
_  
I need to clear my mind.  
_  
The blue-scaled dragon stayed quiet but her Rider felt her concern through their bond.  
_  
Don't worry, I'm not going far,_ he added more gently.

As he walked amongst the brown trunks, he mulled over an idea that had popped up in his mind earlier. Would it be better for him to let his Riders arrive first? He wanted to make it clear that Ismira was leading the group and was to be entrusted with the official dealings and the formalities. She needed to establish her authority in the elves eyes and he had to make sure that his presence would not undermine her leadership. That way, he could spare another day to communicate with Murtagh and Tristan, whom he had left in charge. Other than a tactical decision, it also allowed him to have another day to prepare himself.

When he got back to the camp, he shared his idea with Saphira who approved it.  
_  
I think it's the right thing to do. I can wait another day before reuniting with Fírnen and I've been worried about the wild hatchlings. Let's hope they haven't destroyed too many houses in our absence._

That effectively lifted Eragon's mood and he sinked somewhat more peacefully into his waking dreams.

* * *

The next morning, once his Riders had woken up, he explained to them that he decided delay his rival to Ellesméra. After some thought, they concluded that it was a wise choice.

"Fly well, Dragons and Riders!" he wished them as they took off.

Eragon turned to Wyrda and Nuanen.

"This trip will not be a reason to interrupt your training. Nuanen, I believe Saphira will want to take you around the area to explore this part of Alagaësia.  
Wyrda, you will stay with me." He heard the characteristic sounds of Saphira's wings slicing through the air as she and Nuanen flew away. He focused back on the young elf. "We will work on your endurance today. You will maintain the scrying spell for as long as you can."

Wyrda's spell allowed him to enquire about matters on New Vroengard for a longer time than he expected. When she cut the flow of energy, Eragon saw her hands trembling slightly. He sat her down on a small stump and gave her some bread to help her recover.

"You did well. You can rest a little."

She thanked him with a nod of the head and they both sat in silence.

"Master?"

He gestured for her to continue.

"You've seemed tense during our trip," Wyrda said, unsure if she was crossing a line. When he still didn't say anything, she went on. "Of course, I have heard the stories of your time with my peo-

"What do they say?" He interrupted her.

The elf looked a little scared.

"They tell the tale of your arrival to the forest, your apprenticeship under Gleadr and The-Cripple-Who-Is-Whole," her voice trailed off as a frown etched slight lines into Eragon's timeless face. Finding some courage again, she picked up. "Your adventure with the Menoa Tree."

His eyes seemed to get lost into space as he recalled all those memories.

"Stories are stories. They do not always tell the truth. Important details are often lost in time."

"Elves live long, Ebrithil. My people does not forget easily," she argued.

"They can not forget things that they have never known. The tales of my time in Ellesméra are more complicated and less fantastic than what I hear from the  
younglings that arrive to the island," he chuckled bitterly. "You, more than anyone, know that the task of a Dragon Rider is never easy, not even in eras of peace. The years of studying are long and strenuous, hard on the body and even harder on the mind."

He paused, but Wyrda knew he wasn't finished yet.

"We have sacrifice everything. Common dreams that people aspire to, we cannot afford to dream them. Simple life, friendship, family...-"

"Love?"

He sighed.

"Love." He knew where her questions came from, and perhaps, Eragon thought, he should address the situation. "Love does not come easy for Dragon Riders. We have to guard our heart very carefully."

"You cannot expect us to never love! Emotions are not under our control."  
_  
She does not realize how true her words ring, _he distantly heard Saphira say.

Oh, how he wished they were. He would have saved himself for a century of heartache.

"You are not hearing what I'm saying Wyrda. Not many people are well suited to a Dragon Rider, except another Rider. Even then, our numbers are still small and the age gap between the older generation of riders and the newest is too large to mend."

Again, his student exploded with another burst of unexpected confidence. "Age is not an obstacle when we expect to endure forever!"

"Have you ever heard the story of the Menoa tree?"

"Yes, of course, all elven child know it."

"Then you understand, Wyrda, that some things can never be?"

Cheeks a little red and eyes sad, she finally seemed to understand.

Not wanting to embarrass her further, he added more softly "Saphira and Nuanen are nearby. I'll stand guard. Tomorrow we rise early."

**So that's chapter five...**

**I hope you liked it. I don't know if I do, but do review that would be lovely. Whether you do it to agree, disagree (politely) or just tell me how you love the Inheritance Cycle, I'll be glad to hear about you!**

**-Coffee Cup**


	6. The Meeting

**Hey guys! I hope you are still liking this story so far! I just want to thank everybody that left review, it is deeply appreciated. Of course, I would love it if you continue to do so, negative or positive, as long as it is respectful. Also, if you see any mistake, I apologize, I don't have a beta, but don't hesitate to tell me. I'll fix it right away. **  
**I hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer : I kindly borrowed Eragon, Arya, Saphira and Däthedr from Paolini. **

* * *

The moment he stepped into the hall, everything disappeared but the two emerald orbs that where fixated on him. They were exactly as he remembered them, sharp and focused intensity. He studied her face and was almost shocked at how much she looked like Islanzadí had so long ago, standing in the same place. Time stretched as they examined each other.

_Little One_

Saphira's words woke him from the strange state he fell into upon seeing Arya. He felt his niece nudge him with her elbow a little more forcefully than necessary. Eragon looked around and saw the disapproving looks and whispers of the court's nobles as well as the uncomfortable faces of his Riders.

"Has it been such a long that you no longer remember our customs, Shur'tugal?"

Time had imprinted itself in her voice, even as the years had left her physically unchanged. She spoke with the burden of responsibility, a majestic tone he had never heard from her before.

As he took even more time to reply to the Queen's direct questions, one lord stood up with the firm intention of punishing Eragon's insolence, but Arya gestured for him to keep his calm.

"You were many things, Shadeslayer, but I've never known you to be disrespectful," she continued.

He seemed to recover the ability to speak.

"My sincerest apologies, Drottning,"he said in the ancient language. He chose his next words very carefully. "I was distracted by the memories that came back to me."

He took her silence as a sign to continue. "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drottning."

She replied with the second verse of the traditional greeting and he completed it by adding the optional one. "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."

"It has been a long time since you have set foot on Alageasian soil, Eragon Kingkiller. I hope this is the first of many visits. The other rulers will rejoice at the news and-"

"-I am not here for politic purposes. I please ask that my visit stay secret." He felt uneasy as she studied him. "If any problems arise, Ismira, daughter of Katrina and Roran Stronghammer, will be more than capable of handling them."

He couldn't wait to escape her scrutiny. It seemed Arya understood because she concluded their meeting quickly, assuring him that his stay in their forest would remain private.

Once they were liberated, they took, almost by habit, the path leading to their treehouse.

_Hurry up, Little One, this saddle is itching, _groaned Saphira.

_Is that the only reason you want me to hurry up?_ he shot back.

_Don't get snippy. _

_You're right, I'm sorry, Saphira. _

He inwardly sighed. It had been almost heartbreaking seeing Arya again, real and more beautiful than ever, right in front of him. But she had been cold and distant, more unreadable than he'd ever known her to be.

_Give her a little time, _she solftly advised him._ You have to admit that the conditions weren't the most appropriate for a reunion of old friends. She's a queen and you're the Leader of the New Order. Straying from protocol was certainly not the best course of action._

He gently rubbed her leg to thank her as he pondered over her words. They stayed silent until they reached the treehouse. He dragged his feet heavily to the top of the stairs, partly because of his mood and partly because of the weariness he felt after his long trip. He proceeded to remove his bags from the blue dragon's saddle, and then freed Saphira from it. She announced that she was going to look for Firnen after a "much needed bath".

_You are determined to stay alone?_

_Yes_, he confirmed for the fifth time. _I don't want to intrude in your reunion with Firnen. Ganga, Saphira._

Inspired by his dragon's idea, he heated the bassinet of water and removed all the grim from the long journey. When he felt clean enough, he came out and looked for the spare tunics he had brought with him. Too tired to do anything else, he lay on the bed, letting his mind wander.

_Everything has changed, but she still can make me feel like a young and foolish boy_, was the last thought he had before slipping into his waking dreams.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 6! I hope you liked it. Like I said just at the beginning, review are always nice to receive. It only takes a minute and it brightens my day!**

**Thanks :D**

**-Coffee cup**


	7. An Encouter in the Woods

**I know what you are thinking, once again I have taken too much time to update. Well, good news folk! I finished school, so I'll update more regularly during the summer. BUT, I'll be away for 3 weeks, so naturally I will post chapter 8 after those 3 weeks. Good?**

**Now for the serious part : I do not own any part of the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

_Previously_

_ The moment he stepped into the hall, everything disappeared but the two emerald orbs that where fixated on him. They were exactly as he remembered them, sharp and focused intensity. _

_"Has it been such a long that you no longer remember our customs, Shur'tugal?"_

_"-I am not here for politic purposes. I please ask that my visit stay secret." He felt uneasy as she studied him. "If any problems arise, Ismira, daughter of Katrina and Roran Stronghammer, will be more than capable of handling them." _

_He inwardly sighed. It had been almost heartbreaking seeing Arya again, real and more beautiful than ever, right in front of him. But she had been cold and distant, more unreadable than he'd ever known her to be. _

Everything has changed, but she still can make me feel like a young and foolish boy_, was the last thought he had before slipping into his waking dreams. _

* * *

An Encounter in the Woods

The next morning, a quiet knock on his door prompted him to get off of the soft mattress he was laying on. An elf he vaguely remembered seeing the last time he was there was waiting by the entrance with what looked like lamaere in his hands.

"Good morning Eragon-elda. These are curtesy from our people. I think you will find them to your liking."  
With that, he bowed and quickly vanished into the trees.

I supposed it will take some getting used to again.

The tunics, he found, were not for everyday use. They were both a soft and rich shade of blue, the neckline and the hem delicately decorated by a pattern of golden threads.  
_  
For the Agaetí Blödhren,_ he concluded.

He took out a worn woollen shirt he had brought and just as he was heading out, he saw Vanyalí hurrying toward him.

"Eragon-elda, wait for me!" she cried out.

"You were looking for me?" he asked her when she finally caught up to him.

"Not exactly... But Hudraer is sulking and abandoned me to go hunting, so I was hoping I would run into one of you."

"That's a blow to my ego."

"Oh, you know I'm happy to see you!" she teased. "Vrael's house. Makes sense you live there."

As she chattered on, they wandered aimlessly. Eventually, he had to admit he was completely lost. Sensing his questioning gaze, she told him they were near her sister's house.

"Yes! Your sister! How is she doing?" he asked her.

"She is feeling better. Her pregnancy is at quite a late stage now. She expects to give birth soon."

"Maybe you should be with her?"

She sighed. "My sister is very independent. She told me and I quote 'Your hovering is just giving me a headache!'" she mimicked with what he assumed was a very poor imitation of her sister's voice. "I don't want to worsen her condition, so I have learned to make myself scarce. I still want to check up on her this morning. Do you want to accompany me? It will only be a quick stop."

"This is a family matter. I won't intrude. Go ahead. I need to find Spahira."

The quickly parted ways with the promise that she would come find him later for a sparing session.

* * *

Once he found his house, he tried to contact Saphira.  
_  
Where are you?_

Instead of a verbal response, he received a series of images of Fírnen hunting. He understood that she still needed time with her mate before coming back to him.

He had told Wyrda that her training would not slow down under the pretext of travelling and he intended to keep that promise. After some enquiries to elves that were less than eager to reveal the information, he found her house not too far from his own. As it turned out, she had no intention to halt her training either, he realized, after having disrupted her reading of one of the many scrolls he had given her.

"Hello, master," she greeted him, shifting her focus from the scroll to him.

"Where's Nuanen?"

She smiled as she told him how Hudraer had been in a terrible mood when he flew by and how the young female had taken it upon herself to alleviate his mood.

"Ah yes! It must not be easy for him. Seeing the object of his affections with another."

"I suppose..."

She looked uncomfortable and Eragon understood that broaching this topic with her might have not been the best idea.

"As pleased as I am at your dedication to my assigned reading, it's a beautiful day and we have more interesting things planned. Come on."

She took her sword and promptly followed behind him.

"Have you ever been to the Crags of Tel'naeír?"

The young elf shook her head.

"During the War, this is where Oromis and Glaedr lived. I trained there for many months before going back to the Varden army. And before you tell me you already knew that, let me explain why I'm telling you this. When I was training Ismira and Hrothgar, I sometimes wished I was here and be able to instruct them in the same way I was."

With the knowledge that Wyrda was enraptured by his tale, he continued on.

"Unlike you, I was born without magic. Learning to open my mind and take in my surrounding was a difficult activity that took me a long time to master. Every afternoon, my Ebrithil would make me sit on a small stump with the simple order of staying there until there was nothing more to listen to," he explained. "You have done this in New Vroengard. But I know from experience that what lived in Alagaësia and what lives in our island is very different."

When they neared the familiar stump, he sat her down. "Close your eyes, Wyrda, and listen. Listen until everything in this forest feels like a part of you. When you've seen everything, find me. You'll know where I'll be."

He observed her for a moment, proud of his pupil. He started down the path to Oromis' hut. He found it strange that it was still clearly cut. In the middle of the clearing, the hut was still standing, as if untouched by time. Even the table he had seen Oromis work on day after day remained in the same spot. Eragon almost expected to see Glaedr and Spahira appear together like they did at the end of each day. Curious, he opened the door to the house and cautiously called out. When no one responded, he penetrated inside, looking around the changed layout. The old Rider's fairths had been replaced by paintings. The scrolls he kept were the same, but dust-free. A cold bowl of soup remained untouched on the counter.  
_  
Someone lives here._

He quickly went back outside and closed the door quietly, unwilling to be caught snooping around.

"Eragon?"

He didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice. His worse fears were confirmed when he saw Arya, standing a few feet from him, her emerald eyes flashing with anger.

* * *

**There you go. I hope you liked it! Reviews always drive me to write faster and encourages me to keep going. And it just takes a minute!**

**Coffee Cup**


	8. A Long Awaited Conversation

**A/N I honestly have no excuse. I suffer from writer's block 99% of the time and this one was a difficult chapter to write. I apologize for the extremely long wait. I don't think I'm entirely happy with what this one turned out to be. *sighs***

**Ohhhh, sorry, before you start, I have to say, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. If you see any, make sure to let me know. **

* * *

_He started down the path to Oromis' hut._  
_In the middle of the clearing, the hut was still standing, as if untouched by time. _

_"Eragon?"_

_He didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice. His worse fears were confirmed when he saw Arya, standing a few feet from him, her emerald eyes flashing with anger._

* * *

She was angry. No, scratch that. She was _seething_. What right did he think he had, she thought, how dared he invade her privacy in such a rude manner?

"Arya..."he said, his voice a little desperate.

He looked... paralyzed with fear, for lack of better word.

"This is not what you think," he cautiously tried to explain.

His tone made her reconsider the situation. The Rider's posture was stiff and tense, his eyes a little desperate. For a moment, she saw the young man he had been when she first met him.

"You live here."

It wasn't a question.

Before her eyes, he suddenly changed into the hardened leader he had become over the years.

"Well, Dröttning, I apologize. I had no knowledge of your living arrangements. I was intrigued by the sameness of this place. Sentimentalism is not a very logical emotion, I fear."

Her body was frozen with surprise, still unable to move or respond in any way. When it became clear she was not going to respond, he took it upon himself to shake them both out of their standstill.

"I've taken enough of your time, I'm sure you have many things to do and..." He started walking back to the forest.

"Wait!" she said before she could change her mind. He stopped immediately, as if just waiting for her plea.

"Do you want to have some tea?" she asked lamely. "I was going to make myself one."

He nodded, still tense, but noticeably more relieved.

He sat down at the table and she brought two small cups of water that she heated with magic. The silence between them was heavy.

"I reserve some time in the afternoon everyday to clear my head. It allows me to stay focused the rest of the day. I would fly with Fírnen, but-"

"-He is otherwise occupied with Saphira," he interrupted.

"Yes." The corner of her mouth lifted. "He missed her terribly."

"She did too. It's one of the reasons I decided to come back for the Agaetí Blödhren."

She nodded and looked at him. He was avoiding her seeking eyes, his gaze focused on a distant point behind her.

"You have come to look like your mother." She raised her delicate eyebrow. "More like her, I mean," he clarified.

"Is that good or bad?" the elf asked

Because that was the real question, wasn't it? Had she changed in a good way or a bad way? This very question came up very often late at night in her mind, making it impossible for her to relax.

"Neither. A simple observation. But I will say this: Queen Islanzadí was an admirable woman, one I respected very much."

The silence once again filled the space between them, taunting in its heaviness. She cleared her throat before asking: "How are things on the Island?"

The topic seemed to put him more at ease.

"We are finally well and truly settled now. The city is still small, but our numbers are rising steadily. To be honest-"

"Again with that expression?" she interrupted him with the same gleam in her eyes she'd had a hundred years ago on their trip back to the Varden's settlement.

Surprised, he choked a little on his gulp of tea.

"-let me rephrase that." He coughed a little, took time to gather his ideas and continued. "I will say that I am not entirely satisfied with the collection of books we have in our library. But the help you sent was very much appreciated and we are now working on palliating to that problem."

"I'm glad." She had only started on this subject to try and make things between them less awkward, but she was now genuinely invested in it. "Tell me more," she encouraged him.

"We had two new students come in a month ago, a child Urgal and a young Dwarf. It is however going to be long before either of them is ready to be assigned to one of my Riders. They are the first to be trained by someone other than the elves or me."

"You trained every one of your present Riders?" she asked, a look of surprise briefly crossing her face.

"I had no other options. Of course I had help from the elves. But now, Hrothgar and Ismira have expressed their desire to settle down for some time and teach another generation."

"They are going to make good teacher," she agreed. She glanced at him. He looked uncertain and something in his posture made her wonder what he had to say that had him so uncomfortable.

"What are we doing?" He finally asked. "I wrote to you in those early years apart. Letters and more letters sent by boat, or any other mean I found. I stopped because you never replied to one of them. All this time I though you were completely uninterested in maintaining the friendship I though we had. And now I am thoroughly confused because you are acting like nothing happened, like the hundred years that separated us is less than nothing. And maybe for you, it is convenient, but I cannot go on like this. I cannot pretend that the time that passed is dust in the wind. I need…" His voice broke. "I don't know what I need."

She covered his hand with her where he had slammed then on the table, a gentle gesture urging him to sit back down.

"You are not the only one to have suffered from the separation," she told him with an honesty that he'd rarely seen her display. "My motives are rather selfish I have to admit. We had just won a war that had cost us everything we had. My mother was dead, Fírnen had just hatched for me and I became queen of my people. And then I learned you would be leaving Alagaësia for good." She scoffed a little. "I guess at the time I still thought of you as human, who are forgetful by their very nature. Knowing your feelings for me, I decided the best course of action was to sever any personal connection we had. I had convinced myself I was doing this for you. I realize now that perhaps it was only myself I was trying to spare from a lifetime of sadness."

He made a strangled noise.

"You say you cannot go on pretending nothing has changed and I cannot help but think that your return means everything will go back the way it was. Is that such a strange thing to hope for? Can you not understand?"

He softened.

"I am not sure it can. But that's not necessarily a bad thing."

He leaves Arya behind with a sad but more hopeful smile on her lips.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! As always, I'm very thankful to get any review, as long as it's respectful! **


	9. In Between

**AN : Hey guys! Guess what? I updated within 2 weeks! I think I deserve a medal.****I also changed the cover image, it's gorgeous and I have to thank the wonderful seifer-sama over on DeviantArt, who kindly let me use her art. ****Any who, I'll let you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Leaving Arya behind him, he made his way over to where he had left Wyrda earlier. Opening his mind, he gently sought out her contact.

_Have you seen everything you wished to see?_

_No, Ebrithil._

_And that is the way it should be. We will come back tomorrow._

As they walked back to the city, he questioned her on her observations. Back and forth, they exchanged opinions on the difference between the wildlife in Du Weldenvarden and the one in New Vroengard. Before they knew it, they found themselves in front of the sparring area where he had spent many mornings dueling with Vanir.

The unmistakable sound of metal clashing against metal and the harsh-sounding dwarven curse drew their attention away from their fascinating bug debate. Where normally elves could be seen gracefully moving as they trained was a circle formed around was seemed to be two opponents engaged in a ferocious battle.

To the right, removed from the center of attention, Svarvok was leaning against Valgorv, the red dragon comfortably sprawled on the grass beside Mor'anr and the shining Aiedail.

A loud _bang_ echoed in the forest. The crowd grew quiet and fell into a strange standstill that no one dared break. Even Wyrda was holding her breath, waiting for something to happen.

From the corner of his eyes, Eragon saw Svarvok slowly advancing towards the commotion. The circle opened for him, revealing Ismira and Hrothgar, two unmoving silhouettes, their blades pressed against each other's throat. The Urgal Rider crossed his arms, looking bored.

"Are you two quite done?"

Both human and dwarf sheathed their sword.

"Of course. I very clearly struck that last blow first. In denial as she might be…" Hrothgar boasted.

Ismira, whose red hair was as fiery as her temper, exploded.

"In denial? Are you certain it is I who is in denial? I will not concede the-"

"That's enough!" Svarvok's deep voice boomed. "You are embarrassing yourselves. Besides, I declare it a tie," he declared in a flat, dry tone.

Next to Eragon, Wyrda started laughing at the antics of the two elder Riders, the musical sound attracting attention. Noticing Ismira and Hrothgar's eyes on him, he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Now, if the two of you have finished squabbling like children, our dear apprentice here would like to train with you."

His three Riders cleared their throat and the young elf joined them as the remaining of the crowd dispersed.

* * *

Most days, Eragon went about his usual routine. Since he had removed himself from any political function during his stay, there wasn't much to do. After his morning Rimgar and meditation, he would join Vanyalí and visit her sister. Sometimes she would then join him and help him with Wyrda's training. The two elves would then coerce him out of his solitude by forcing him to go exploring at night. Some other days, he and Wyrda would be alone, allowing him to focus on meditation with her.

During that time, Eragon often found himself seeking out Arya's company, talking with her while Saphira and Fírnen cuddle together. He liked those moments the most, finding again in her presence a complicity he had found with no one else since her. They conversed just about anything and everything; she would ask a lot of questions about New Vroengard to which he was more than happy to answer.

Fourteen days into his stay, they were sitting in front of her house, a cup of tea in hand, when the question came up.

"Have you prepared anything for the Agaetí Blödhren?" asked the elf.

"I… I have something, but I have to confess, I am unsure if it is a good idea…" She shot him a concerned look.

"If I still know anything about you, Eragon, it's that everything you do, you put your heart and sincerity into it. What you present might not be the most beautiful piece of art, but it will be authentic." He looked down, embarrassed. "Be confident," she encouraged him.

Through their mental link, he felt Saphira speak to Arya. Although she had made her conversation private, he felt the dragoness' gratitude towards the elf.

"You have told me about your new life, but if I may, I would like to know how are _you_ doing?

He debated whether to tell her the truth or not and finally settled for a half-truth, hoping it would satisfy her.

"I am doing better these days," he replied, keeping in mind the recent time spent with her in Ellesméra.

Arya looked away, her head resting on top of her tucked knees.

"You've changed, Eragon, but not that much. I still know when you are not being entirely sincere," she murmured.

"I was n-" The words were stopped in his mouth, the ancient language not allowing him to lie. He sighed, deciding that honesty the only path. "It's a lonely life, but it is certainly not a bad one."

"But you have the Riders, the dragons, Saphira…"

"I do." He shrugged. "We have become a family. Ismira is my niece, I consider Hrothgar my nephew and I've knows the others since they were children. But there are things I long for that they can't give me."

"Many women dream about being the legendary Kingkiller's companion."

"I have no doubt they do." The words he once told Roran, the night before they rescued Katrina, resurfaced in his mind. "And I also have no doubt that it could never be. Even amongst Riders, love is a rare commodity.

"Your student doesn't seem to share your opinion."

He chuckled humourlessly.

"Wyrda is young and still idealistic. Hers is a passing attachment."

"She is no younger than you were when we won the war," observed the raven-haired elf. "And no less hopeful or idealistic than you were a hundred years ago."

He felt the tip of his ears burn with embarrassment. He fiddled with them, covering the reddening parts, a habit he'd developed after his transformation.

"I must have seemed so foolish to you, barely a man, thinking I could win your affection with my less than elegant courting."

" I never faulted you. All my concerns aside, it was rather flattering. And by the standards of your people, you were already an accomplished man," she reassured him.

"I did not know better, that is true. I was a naïve farmer boy who got thrust into a world completely unfamiliar to his. But she does and she is a bright woman. I just hope she'll understand that I could never accept her heart.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? If you did, don't hesitate to review, nice words from you guys is always encouraging. **

**Oh speaking of, after the next 2 chapters or so, I'm really going to begin explore more the characters I've created (in parallele, Eragon and Arya are still the focus). I was re reading my story and I realized that maybe you need a refresher on them so I put a link in my FF bio to a tumblr post I created so you can see their names and everything. **


	10. A Training Game

**Hi! Coffee cup here. It's been awhile since I've updated, but this was a difficult chapter to write. If you see any mistakes, you can pm me. I'll fix it right away. And for those complaining that last chapter was too short, I'm sure this will please you. **

**Again, I want to thank ****seifer-sama on DeviantArt to kindly let me borrow her art. **

* * *

_Hudraer, how's my six?_

_She's getting close. You are lucky she's unable to use magic while concentrating so much in catching up to you. Otherwise, you would be in serious trouble. _

Vanyalí didn't dare turn around, but doubled her effort to keep up her speed. She quickly reviewed the kind of magic she could use. If she used her one advantage, her superior knowledge and experience of magic, she could turn the situation around. Against Wyrda's speed and strength, a binding spell would only momentarily work and would drain too much of her energy. There had to be another way…

_What if I formed a series of hills? That would slow her down._

_Too much energy. _

_Mmhm. Perhaps you are right. I need something simple, energetically low costing, something that could buy me just half a minute, or about. What if… What if I created and illusion? I could create a vision of another path with a me-ghost that she could see running ahead? I'll make myself invisible and take the right one!_

_And because she is younger, she's more rash, which makes you think she will not check before following the other you…_

_And by the time she realizes my strategy…_

…_You'll have made a considerable headway that she will not be able to make up for._

_Yes! Think it might work? _

_It hinges on a gamble. But if you are right about Wyrda, it might just be what you need to reach the base before her. _

She carefully revised the words she needed to formulate de spell exactly like she wanted it. Satisfied with the formulation of her sentence, she said the words and promptly went on with another sentence to make her body reflect light. The only thing left to do was run and hope that her plan would work.

About five minutes later, she felt Svarvok's mind touch hers.

_That was a good plan kid, _said the Urgal Rider.

_I am known to have some. Occasionally, _she added.

_Wyrda's back on your trail, but you are almost there. Unless the Twin Terrors succeed in wearing down Eragon, I don't expect you to encounter any problems anymore. _

_Then what are you still doing right up there talking to me? Go help him. The last thing I want is have the combined forces of Ismira and Aiedail and Hrothgar and Mor'ranr after me. _

He chuckled and she felt him fly away.

_Good luck, Vanyalí_

When she finally reached the flag hill, without anymore incident, she took a deep breath and forcefully planted the long flag she had been carrying the whole time. Almost immediately, she saw Wyrda appear at the base of the hill. The Rider smiled and fell to her knees as the others appeared. Her teammates, Svarvok, Valgorv, Eragon, Saphira and Hudraer flew down and engulfed her in a big, comforting hug. Trailing behind, Aiedail and Mor'ranr, carrying their riders, landed right beside them laughing.

Svarvok immediately joined them, the three of them affectionately patting each other's back. She turned back to Eragon, his hand still circling her waist, supporting her tired body, and smiled at him. He grinned back, his other hand coming up to ruffle her hair.

"We did a good job, don't you think?"

"Of course we did, we won after all," she huffed. She softened and continued. "You must be tired. You and Saphira held off two powerful Shur'tugal after all."

"You are one to talk. It looks like you'll drop to the ground if I let go of you," he teased.

Vanyalí's purple iris glared at him and he laughed, knowing she only half meant it. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, and then Eragon grew more serious and became once again the leader they all knew.

"Dragons. Riders. The winner of this game of Capture The Flag is… Team Svarvok!

"I call cheating!" exclaimed Ismira, Hrothgar nodding approvingly beside her. "Uncle, any team having you as a member is a an unfair advantage. I say, we exchange. We give you Wyrda and Nuanen, you give us Saphira and Uncle Eragon, and then we see who wins!"

"Ismira!" Svarvok warned her.

"Svarvok is right, Ismira. This was fair game. We let you choose your teams and you made your choice. Pride is a good thing, until it becomes bigger then you. Concede to your adversaries an honest victory and be content. There will be time to even the score, once we are back on the island."

The redhead visibly deflated. "I was only teasing, you know that, Eragon, "she defended.

"I know," Eragon replied. "But Wyrda has not know you as long as I have. You have to be careful not to hurt her feelings without cause, even if you just meant to tease."

The scolded Rider turned to the young elf and walked towards her and put her arm around her slender shoulders.

"You know what, kid? Despite what you might think, you did wonderfully." She turned to the other Riders. "What do you say, eh? Let's eat in the honour of our newest and promising recruit."

Everyone cheered and settled down the hill, opening saddle pouches filled with bread and fruits. They passed down the appetizing food around and sat down in a circle.

"How are the preparations for the Agate Blödhren coming along?" asked the leader, breaking his loaf of bread.

"Well," Ismira cleared her throat. "The Queen and the Council have everything under control. There were slight issues with housing, but now that it is resolved, they don't see anymore problems."

Eragon nodded. He'd heard about the sheer amount of elves that had migrated to the capital for the event. Even the quiet streets of Ellesméra weren't as quiet and the crystalline sound of the elves' voices could be heard wherever you went.

"However," Eragon's niece continued, "The Council seems to have put other matters on hold. I'll expect more meetings and such after-"

"Hold it!"Eragon interrupted her. "I don't want to hear any more of it. Politics are your affair now."

"Alagaësia politics, more precisely," Ismira added.

"Naturally, yes."

Beside Vanyalí, Wyrda shifted and looked about to say something. Vanyalí nudged her a little and the younger elf found the courage to speak up.

"If I may ask, why don't you involve yourself in politics anymore? It would seem like a logical decision to have the legendary Eragon Kingkiller and Saphira Bjartskular. visit the Kings and Queens of Alagaësia. Certainly it would speed negotiations and such things."

"My time has passed Wyrda. If the people have started to forget the hardship of the war their grandfathers fought a hundred years ago, they haven't forgotten the name of Eragon and Saphira. I am just what you said. A legend. It's time for a new and younger generation of Riders, less jaded, less connected, to take over. The world needs to see that the New Order is slowly expanding."

Her master's answer seemed to please her. Quiet conversations between Dragons and Riders started again while they ate. After some moment, Saphira's voice once again commanded their silence.

_Are your gifts all ready for the ceremony tomorrow? _

Dragons and Riders all answered at the same time.

"Care to tell Saphira and I what it is? Because I've tried coercing it out of my normally unable to lie apprentice, and found nothing. Now I know the none of the Dragons will give it up, because if a century spent with Saphira has taught me, it's that forcing a Dragon to say something they don't want is an impossible task." He looked around, his gaze piercing each of his Riders. "Which one of you will cave first?" He looked over Ismira, a smirk on her beautiful face. Next to her, Hrothgar returned him a defiant look and Mor'ranr snorted, amused. Sitting against his dragon as red as a ruby, hands crossed on his chest, looking as calm as ever, Eragon knew he was not going to get anything from him, no more than he was going to extract any information from the Terrors. Which left him with only one option.

"Oh no. Don't you dare," the amethyst-eyed Rider slowly stood up. "I know what you are thinking, this is a bad-"

She let out a high pitch, uncharacteristically feminine scream when he lunged towards her. She barely had time to roll out of the way that he was already up, and lunging at her again. This time, she tripped and fell and he gripped her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wriggled half-heartedly to try to get out of his embrace.

_Little one_, Saphira gently chided him.

Paying her no heed, he mercilessly started tickling Vanyalí who dropped to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Her weight made him fall down too and before they knew it, both were rolling on the grass trying to pin the other down.

Ismira and Hrothgar started shouting, taking Vanyalí's side, while Aiedail and Mor'ranr closed their eyes, bored at their antics. Wyrda and Nuanen laughed at their master's childish ways. All of them too engrossed in the fight, only Saphira sensed the approaching visitors.

_Eragon!_ She warned him.

_Don't be such a killjoy. I've almost got her!_

_Eragon, I'm serious, this is…_

"Oh. I've come at a bad time."

Immediately recognizing Arya's voice, Eragon struggled to disentangle himself from Vanyalí. He stood up, handing out a hand to his young comrade whose face was rapidly gaining in colour.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Dröttning, to what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Svarvok.

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Svarvok Shur'tugal," she answered by the force of habit, her eyes not leaving Eragon.

Eragon was grateful for the fast intervention of the Urgal. He felt a surge of pride at his attitude, the way he handled the situation rapidly and calmly.

"Well I was," she cleared her throat. "I mean, Fírnen went looking for Saphira and since I didn't have any meetings today, I thought I would accompany him. But Eragon never told me you were doing some activities together…"

Tall and proud, her long dark mane unrestrained by her usual tiara, she looked freer than he'd seen her look since her arrived in Ellesméra. More like the Arya he used to know.

"We have finished training together, but we would be honoured if you would join us and eat our humble meal."

Her manners, so deeply ingrained in her being, forced her delicate lips into a polite smile. "Your offer is kind, but it is one I will unfortunately have to decline, for I have already eaten."

Fírnen emitted a disapproving low growl before flying away behind his majestic blue mate.

_We'll be back at sundown_, Saphira reassured.

_Are you going to work on this mysterious gift you've mentioned last night?_

_Yes, and that's all I'll say. Take care, Little One. _

Eragon finished his conversation with Saphira in time to see emerald irises flashing in anger at the retreating for of the two dragons. Her fist tightened for half a second before her tense shoulders dropped.

"It appears I have been less than courteous in my answer. Rider Svarvok, your invitation is very generous, as I said before but truthfully, the nearness of the celebration has me nervous. I would be very poor company. "

Vanyalí elbowed her leader in the ribs with enough strength to make him yelp and urge d him into action. "Then let me escort you back."

She considered his offer. "Yes, that would please me. I have a matter to discuss with you, as it just happens." Turning back, her long hair catching in the wind, she disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"What was it you wanted to discuss? he asked once he caught up to her.

"There is nothing to discuss," she replied, not breaking stride.

"I thought…You said…" The confused look he threw her made her smile.

You looked uncomfortable, being teased because of me, so I decided to rescue you. And you cornered me. Even the Queen cannot refuse a request from the leader of the Riders."

Near her house, they found a large tree with sprawling branches overcasting appreciated shadows in midday sun. They sat down and Eragon pulled a flask of water out of his belt. He took a swig of it and offered her the rest.

"Have you finished your gift?" she inquired, fiddling with the bottle in her hand.

"I have… sort of."

"Are you ready to tell me?"

"No. You'll have to wait. I'd much rather it be a surprise. Beside, if you don't like it, I might lose all courage," he teased her.

"I will tell you review afterward then."

Eragon didn't say anything, avoided her eyes. "That will not be possible."

"You are leaving." It was less of a question as it was a statement. "I feel like I'm in a temporal loop. Right back at the beginning. Is that all we'll ever do? Be friends for a few days of a hundred years? Spend the century in between ignoring each other?" Her voice broke. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I did not mean that."

"Arya," he said softly.

She shook her head. "Come. Let's not spend your last few days bickering over things we cannot change."

She offered her hand to help him up. "That sounds like a good plan."

* * *

**Reviews are always lovely and welcomed :D They really keep me motivated. **


End file.
